Why End a Life?
by chocorose64
Summary: Alternative ending to my other fanfic why save a life? Tasha won the election! Please read and review!  Chocorose x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an alternative ending to my other fanfic, why save a life. It's when Tasha wins the vote instead of Gabrielle. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't on Vampire Academy! **

**RPOV**

Oh crap. Ok, crap's probably not strong enough. I turned to Gabrielle to find she had literally disappeared. Adrian was looking confused, probably wondering where she'd gone. I swore and headed off to find my charge. She was in her room, packing.

"Gabrielle...where are you going?" I asked slowly.

"We have to leave." She said, "You have to pack, now."

"Why?" I frowned, she didn't seem like the kind of girl to run.

"In case you weren't listening, Tasha's Queen. If we stay, you're dead." Gabrielle sighed, "Adrian's gonna kill me."

"Isn't he coming?"

"No."

**DPOV**

Adrian marched off to find Gabrielle. I followed him. But when we got to her room she'd been and gone. Then we went to Rose's room. They weren't there either. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach as I realised what Gabrielle had done.

"They're going to get on a plane." I said breaking into a run. I heard Adrian running behind me, struggling to catch up. We got a taxi to the airport. They were checking in. We pushed through the queue and got to them.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Rose spun round, Gabrielle ignored me.

Adrian wrapped his arms around Gabrielle's waist and started talking to her.

"We're leaving. Apparently it's too dangerous to stay here." Rose said sighing.

"Since when do you run?" I asked softly.

"I don't. But Gabrielle does." Rose frowned, "But she does have a point. Tasha...Tasha will do something."

"But Gabrielle leaving means we lose the Dragomir vote."

"Oh crap." Gabrielle turned to us, "But I have a way to fix that. Let's not get on a plane." She walked away from the counter and started to leave the building.

We sighed and followed her. It was starting to annoy me, surely she could just tell us what was going on. Gabrielle hired a car from one of the other counters in the airport.

"Adrian..." She turned to him, "Do you know where Jill lives?"

"Jill? As in Jailbait?" He frowned.

"Yes." She sighed.

"She gave me her address...but it's back at Court..."

"Oh for God's sake." She muttered, "Right, we have to stop off ac Court. I suppose you two'll want to pack." She nodded at me and Adrian. We both agreed.

We made a flying stop off at Court. Rose went with me while I packed and Gabrielle went with Adrian.

**GPOV**

"Look I'm sorry!" I shouted, "But we had to leave and I didn't want to make you leave everything!"

"Gabrielle you _are _everything." Adrian turned to me, "Why don't you understand that?"

"Adrian, you belong here, at Court. I don't. I'm not suited to this. Even if I had won the election I still wouldn't enjoy it. I belong out performing. It's what I do. And it's not what you do." I said slowly.

"I'm still coming." Adrian turned back to his bag, "It's not fair on Belikov, or Rose. And I'm not leaving you. Not with Liam around."

I laughed, "Adrian, you can't protect me from Liam. No one can."

"I want to be there for you. I'll protect you emotionally. Not physically." He finished packing and picked up his bag, "Besides, I think you can handle yourself."

"Princess Dragomir?" Someone said from behind us.

I turned to find a Guardian standing there.

"You need to come with me." He said.

"Why?" I took a slightly unconscious step back.

"Our Queen wants to speak with you."

I glanced at Adrian who looked slightly worried.

"All right," I turned to Adrian, "Jill's an illegitimate Dragomir, find her if I don't come back." Then I walked away.

**DPOV**

I refused to let Rose go alone. I didn't want her alone with Tasha. But it didn't look like that was the plan. Gabrielle was there too. When she saw us she sighed.

"And I was hoping it was just me." She muttered.

Tasha walked in, several Guardians with her.

"You two, Guardian Hathaway and Princess Dragomir are under suspicion for the murder of Tatiana Ivashkov. You are not allowed to leave Court." She said.

Gabrielle snorted, "Guardian Hathaway wasn't even in the country when it happened and I have an alibi."

"We are looking into both of those alibis Princess. But you have to stay in Court."

Gabrielle and Rose exchanged glances. We all knew they weren't going to stay.

"If you are caught trying to leave," Tasha continued, "You'll be put in a prison cell."

Gabrielle bit down on her lip to stop her from saying something. She probably didn't want to get herself in any more trouble than she was already in.

But of course Rose couldn't stop herself, "You know this is ridiculous. You're only doing this because of Dimitri."

Tasha's eyes narrowed. I placed a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Tasha," I interrupted the glaring match, "What is this really about?"

Tasha's eyes flicked to me, "We think they killed her."

"Rose wasn't even in the country. We have hundreds of witnesses for that. And Gabrielle has Lord Ivashkov and several others to say that she was having dinner in one of Court's restaurants."

Tasha smirked, it wasn't a good look for her, "Gabrielle has _very _strong compulsion."

Gabrielle choked, "I'm sorry? You think I compelled all of them?"

"It runs in the family." Tasha stated.

I grabbed Gabrielle to stop her from launching herself at Tasha.

"You bitch." She snarled, "You fucking made her do it!"

"I didn't make your sister do anything Princess. Guardian Belikov, it might be a good idea to escort her out." I took Gabrielle out of the room, if she stayed much longer she would've punched Tasha and that could have got her in so much trouble.

"I hate you." Gabrielle said walking away.

"Don't I know it." I walked back into the room to see what Rose had to say about all this.

**A/N: So what did you think? I don't know if I'll definitely continue this so I'd like to know what you guys think to decide if I should keep going or not.**

**Please review!**

**Chocorose x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I have some bad news...I won't be able to update for a while 'cos I'm going to Rome. This is probably my last update before Easter...I'll **_**try**_** and put another one up but I don't think I'll manage it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't on Vampire Academy! **

**RPOV**

Tasha is such a bitch. But she's a stupid bitch. She should've got me and Gabrielle as far away from her as possible so we couldn't come up with anything. The good news was, Gabrielle apparently had a reliable informant who'd given us some dirt on Tasha. But the bad news was Gabrielle wouldn't share it with us until we had some sort of proof. So we were going in blind.

We'd split off into teams. Adrian and Dimitri were trying to find out who killed Tatiana while me and Gabrielle were trying to find out who had compelled Lissa. Apparently Gabrielle thought Lissa had been compelled. Gabrielle and I couldn't go anywhere near anything to do with the Queen as that would get us in more shit than we were already in.

But finding out who had compelled Lissa appeared to be very difficult. When we tried to talk to Lissa she had no idea what we were talking about. And I didn't really want to be in the same room as her. But the problem was, Gabrielle already _knew. _I kept wanting to punch the answer out of her. And find out who her informant was, but she just refused. And I couldn't; she was a Moroi.

"This is taking forever." Gabrielle flopped down on her bed and starred at the ceiling, "Why doesn't Lissa just remember?"

"Because she's been compelled not to." Adrian said sighing, "But, we have some news. We've been following this guy, Blake Lazar, apparently he was dating my Aunt."

"As well as Ambrose?" Gabrielle sounded surprised.

"Apparently, anyway," Adrian sounded uncomfortable, "Turns out, it could have been a jealous girl."

"You're on the wrong track." Gabrielle ran her fingers through her hair, "It's political. Not passionate."

"Someone's gonna hit you soon. And I won't stop them." Adrian remarked.

"I'll probably be the one to do it." I volunteered.

Gabrielle shot me a glare, "You can't hit a Moroi. A _Royal_ Moroi."

"It's not like anyone would find out." I smirked, "You're not gonna tell anyone."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Easy." Adrian sat down and wrapped an arm around her, "We're not actually going to hit anyone. But, you need to tell us who's done what."

"I..." She closed her eyes, "I can't."

"Why?" Dimitri asked softly, kneeling in front of her.

"I'm sorry." She weakly fell onto Adrian's lap. He held her.

The strange thing about Gabrielle was she was so strong, so, so strong. And yet half the time she seems to want to be in tears. I didn't really understand.

"We should go." Dimitri said walking over to me, "He'll get it out of her soon."

We left.

**GPOV**

Adrian lay back and wrapped his arms around me.

"Can you at least tell me who told you? Did you get the next book or something?" He murmured in my ear.

"No. It's not from the book. Someone actually told me."

"Uh huh. Well, who?" He pressed.

I buried my face in his chest, "Liam." I said quietly.

"Who?" He pushed back and studied my face, "You spoke too quietly."

"Liam." I closed my eyes.

"Ok...how does he know anything?"

"Victor Dashkov." I relaxed into his chest, it was so easy to share things with him, tell him stuff, but with Dimitri...for some reason I struggled just to mention Liam's name.

"What's Dashkov got to do with it?" He asked gently massaging my shoulders.

"Mmmm," I was struggling to concentrate, "Everything. It's all his idea."

"And who's helping him?" He asked pressing a slight kiss to my neck.

"Dammit Adrian!" I shouted standing up, "That's not fair!"

Adrian smirked, "It's not _my_ fault."

"You're such an asshole. You were using compulsion as well!" I accused.

"Elle, compulsion doesn't work without eye contact." He spoke slowly, as if I was mentally challenged.

"No I know that. I mean you just used a tiny, tiny bit to flow through your lips. It works 'coz you're a spirit user." I groaned and sat on the floor.

Adrian stood up and walked over. He looked down at me.

"Elle," He crouched down in front of me, "Please."

I looked into those green eyes I loved so much.

"Adrian." I closed my eyes as tears started to fall, "Adrian I'm scared."

"Shh," He wrapped his arms around me and crushed me into his chest, "Everything's all right."

I started shaking, "Adrian...he made me...he made me swear. I can't...He...I still, I still love him. More than I should."

"Shh." He repeated rocking me slightly, "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter."

**RPOV**

"Are you sure he'll get it out of her?" I asked Dimitri.

"No. But if he can't, no one can." He ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm sure that at some point we'll work it out without her anyway."

"Why d'you reckon she won't tell us?" I walked into his arms.

"Could be she doesn't want to mess with the future, it could get us all killed. Or it could have something to do with Liam." Dimitri kissed the top of my head, "Why did you want to leave without me?"

"I didn't. Gabrielle did." I looked up at him, "I love you."

He smiled, "I know."

Dimitri gently tilted my face so my lips met his.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think in a review! If I get loads it might inspire me to update before I leave for Rome!**

**Chocorose x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I decided leaving this for a while with only two chapters was mean…so, I managed to get this in. I didn't think I'd have time but somehow I did. **

**While you're waiting for me to update, if you're bored, check out my other fanfics. I put one up for Glee and one for Twilight. I've had them written for ages but never got round to posting them...please tell me if you think they're worthwhile continuing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't on Vampire Academy! **

**RPOV**

"You did what?" Dimitri shouted at Adrian.

"She was upset! What did you expect me to do? Shout at her until she told me? She's my girlfriend, I'd never do that to her!" Adrian shouted back.

"You shouldn't have shouted. That _would _be ridiculous. But you should have kept asking. Made sure she told you." Dimitri sat down, "If you can't get it out of her, no one can."

"I _will_. But it'll take time."

"You'll do what?" Gabrielle asked walking in.

"Find out what Lazar knows." I said quickly, "We think there's something he's not telling us."

"There's nothing to tell." Gabrielle said sighing, "Besides, I know that's not what you're talking about. I'm not a complete idiot."

"It's not important. Are you getting anywhere with Lissa?" Dimitri said slowly.

"No." Gabrielle let Adrian wrap his arms around her, "She doesn't know anything. And no one else has ever seen anyone go in. I can't get anything solid."

"You could at least tell us who's done it. Then we'd have something to go on." I remarked.

Gabrielle stiffened and Adrian gently pushed the back of her head so it buried in his chest. He rested his chin on the top of Gabrielle's head and glared at me. I glanced at Dimitri who just sighed. He was as pissed off as I was.

After a couple of seconds we left Adrian's room.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked Dimitri.

"I'm going to call someone. Now that we know Liam told her, we can try and go the long way round." Dimitri sounded reluctant.

"What are you going to do?" I frowned slightly.

"When I was…I still have a few contacts. Who may know where Liam is. Or at least how to contact him." Dimitri said slowly.

"Oh." Was all I could manage. It was time to delve into Dimitri's Strigoi past.

**GPOV **

Adrian eventually let me go.

"Are you all right?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine." I sat on the bed, "I wish I could tell you guys. But…I just can't."

"I know."

"_You_ know. But they don't get it."

"Elle, they don't matter. If they don't get it, they don't matter." Adrian knelt in front of me, "I made the mistake of making sure I was making an impression on others. Either good or bad. And it got me no where. Now I know this is different. But essentially it's the same. If you don't want to, or cant, don't do it because _they_ want you to."

I looked at him for a couple of seconds. But then we both started laughing. Adrian had made some big speech and all we could do was laugh at it.

"Ok I'm sorry." I said slowly, "I shouldn't have laughed at you."

"Yeah but I was laughing too." He said smiling.

"True…Adrian," I closed my eyes, "I love you. And I'd do anything for you. But I can't do _this_."

"I know." Adrian sat next to me, "Besides, if you told me everything all the time I'd get bored. I wouldn't have to work at all."

I laughed a little, "That's true. And you enjoy trying to get it out of me."

"Ah, that is definitely true. If I didn't have anything to get out of you, I'd have no excuse."

"Wouldn't you do it anyway?" I turned to him

"Probably." He kissed me.

I suddenly realised I was lying down and Adrian was on top of me. But there was a slightly evil glint in his eyes.

"I'm going to get some lunch." He said standing up.

I swore, more to myself then him.

"Come on, you're just as hungry as I am." He said pulling me up so I was standing.

"Were there two meanings to that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Definitely." He smirked.

**DPOV**

"I shouldn't have lost it with a Moroi." I muttered pacing the floor, "A Moroi who's royal _and _on our side."

"Dimitri, it's _Adrian. _He'll get over it. Now shut up and call the Strigoi. I'm hungry and I want lunch." Rose whined.

I smiled, "All right." I found my phone and dialled one of the British Strigoi I knew's number.

I sat down and closed my eyes, I waited for him to pick up. Eventually he did.

"Daniel?" I asked, trying, and from the looks on Rose's face succeeding, to sound like a Strigoi.

"Yes."

I then told him what I wanted. At first he didn't comply. But once I'd got a few threats going he gave me a phone number. Eventually I let him go. But it felt more like I was letting myself go. I rested my head in my hands and closed my eyes. I felt Rose wrap her reassuring arms around my waist and sit behind me on the bed. Her chin rested on my shoulder.

We sat like that for a while, while I calmed down. It had reminded me too much of what I'd done. Rose didn't say anything. But she didn't have to.

"Do you want to get some food?" I asked turning to her.

"If that's what you want." She reached out and ran her fingers through my hair, "We can stay here. You don't have to go out. My stomach can wait."

I caught her hand as she ran it down my cheek.

"I don't think anything should stand in the way of you and your food." I murmured.

"No. But like I said. It an wait." Rose kissed me.

I pulled back slightly, "Food. Liam. _Then _I'm all yours." I said standing up and pulling her with me.

**A/N: So it's slightly short but I **_**did **_**get it up before I left!**

**Please review!**

**Chocorose x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back from the awesome city of Rome with the most awesome Pizza's and Ice Cream! Thanks to ****Self-proclaimed-band-nerd**** for giving me a really nice review. For some reason I really liked it!**

**And now, here's the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't on Vampire Academy! **

**GPOV**

I pounded on Dimtiri's door. It was the middle of the night. He opened it only half dressed.

"What?" He asked.

"You asshole!" I shouted storming in, "You have no idea what he's going to do!"

"Gabrielle I…"

"Shut up." I turned and glanced round the door, I dragged Adrian in by his collar, "And you're no better either! You tell them _and _you listen outside!"

"What the hell's going on?" Rose demanded from her sleeping position on the bed.

"Gabrielle found out about Liam." Dimitri said sighing.

"Oh…can we not do this in the morning?" She asked trying to keep her eyes open.

"No. We'll do this now." I said evenly.

"Elle…he's not going to reach you." Adrian soothed, "He won't get in Court."

"It's not me I'm worried about Adrian." I turned to him, "It never is."

"Now that's a lie." Dimitri interrupted, "When was the last time you did something when you weren't thinking about yourself?"

"Have you ever thought, that I don't want to be here? That I came here only to give the Dragomir their vote, to save the Dhampirs. Has that _ever _occurred to you?" I hissed, "I had my life. And I loved it. Liam left me alone. I had fun. And then I came here. Got myself back in the Moroi 'world' and Liam comes back because he knows what it'll do to the society."

"To save the Dhampirs." Dimitri's eyes narrowed, "You haven't done _anything _to help them. You've sat around flaunting your relationship with Adrian and your heritage."

"Who do you think you are? My _father_?" I demanded.

"Gabrielle, it's the middle of the night. Give it a rest." Adrian said quietly, "No one's thinking straight. Give it a couple of hours. Some sleep."

"You've put hundreds of humans at risk from Liam for a tiny piece of information that you didn't even get. I hope you're pleased with yourselves." I walked out.

Adrian followed me.

I threw open the door to my room and walked inside. The Guardian's outside my door looked thoroughly confused.

"Why did you tell them?" I asked as Adrian shut the door.

"They had a right to know." He said softly.

"You could have at least talked to me first." I turned to him.

"You'd have said no. Gabrielle…you've got to start sharing what you know. I know you're scared. I understand. But it's not fair on everyone else." He took my hands, "I love you, but…Elle, honey, please. Stop being so stubborn and help us."

I closed my eyes, "Robert Doru, Victor Dashkov and Tasha Ozera have been planning together. Tasha killed the Queen. Opening the spot. Robert compelled Lissa to compel Dimitri. It's all Victor's idea. Robert compelled Lissa to compel Dimitri to make Rose leave Dimitri. So she could have Dimitri all to herself. Killing Tatiana was so Tasha could become Queen. Victor could finally have all his ideas brought to life and Tasha could do all her radical crap. Robert would do anything for Victor."

"Thank you." He wrapped his arms around me, "Now all we have to do is find some proof."

I laughed, "That'll be easy." I said sarcastically.

"All we can do is try." He murmured in my ear.

**DPOV**

"This going to go well." Rose muttered.

I smiled slightly, "She'll have calmed down by now."

"Yeah…Dimitri, she was _seriously _pissed."

"I know." I frowned and Rose squeezed my hand.

Gabrielle and Adrian walked in. Hand in hand. Well at least they'd made up. That implied she'd calmed down.

"So. I suppose it's about time you guys found out who's behind all of this." Gabrielle said sitting on Adrian's lap; Adrian had taken the only vacant chair.

Rose held back whatever she had to say. I nodded.

"Tasha killed Tatiana. Robert Doru compelled Lissa to compel you." Her eyes fell on me, "And they were conspiring together with Victor Dashkov."

"So simple." I murmured, "And it all makes sense."

"Of course it does." Gabrielle leaned back into Adrian's chest, "But I have no idea how we're going to go about proving all this shit."

"It's not going to be easy." I said sighing, "But, we've done harder things."

"Like what?" Gabrielle raised her eyebrows.

"The impossible. Turned back Strigoi."

"That was with Lissa's help." Rose said glumly.

"But I've done it." Gabrielle added.

"Really?" Rose asked.

"Uh huh. Once. By accident. Well." Gabrielle stood up, "Now that we know what we're looking for, it's about time we got some proof."

**A/N: I think it's short…hmm…I'll have to start writing longer chapters. Anyways…**

**Please review!**

**Chocorose x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow! More amazing reviews! You guys are great!**

**And now, here's the next chapter…**

**Warning: At the start of Adrian's point of view he swears quite a bit…he's pissed off.**

**Disclaimer: I don't on Vampire Academy! **

**GPOV**

"Ok I'm bored." Rose announced standing up.

"Rose, it's only been five minutes. Besides, contacting the right alchemist is hard." I said sighing.

"Yes but…surely it's just a case of ringing Sydney's mobile." She groaned.

"Nope. She's changed her mobile. I have to go through friends first." I said sighing again.

"What about Abe? Surely he could do this a lot quicker." She suggested.

"No doubt he could. But I don't particularly want to scare the alchemists shitless now do I?" I retorted.

Adrian slung an affectionate arm round my shoulders. There was a knock on the door. I gave the phone to Adrian and told him to tell me if someone ever picked up. When I opened the door I discovered it was a Guardian. He gaped at me for a couple of seconds. I glanced down to see what I was wearing, I didn't look that ridiculous.

"All right, stop staring and talk." Adrian said walking over to me. It seemed to snap the Guardian back to his senses.

"The Queen wants to see you." The Guardian said to me.

"Alone?" I asked sighing.

"Yes."

"Give me a minute." I took the phone off of Adrian just as someone answered.

"I need Sydney Sage's number." I said picking up a pen and some paper. Surprisingly, the guy on the other end gave it to me. Then I hung up and wrote down a few other numbers I had memorised.

"Rose ring Sydney. Dimitri ring Emily Cove, she's an old friend. And Adrian, try Josh Yates." I said giving them all the numbers.

"What about the last one?" Dimitri asked gesturing to the last number.

"Leave that to me. I'm only using him as a backup and I don't think he'll listen to anyone else. And you two," I pointed to Dimitri and Adrian, "Tell them you're ringing on behalf of me. And Adrian? Don't tell him you're my boyfriend." I left.

**CPOV**

Tasha wanted to speak to Gabrielle. I was there because Tasha thought she'd be more likely to listen to me. But I didn't think that was true. If it was Tasha's idea Gabrielle wouldn't listen. In fact…I didn't even listen to Tasha anymore. Even I didn't trust her and she'd raised me.

"So what do you want?" Gabrielle asked walking into the room.

My jaw almost dropped to the floor, she looked…ridiculously gorgeous. I wouldn't have been surprised if when Adrian first seen her he'd jumped at her. She wasn't wearing anything particularly special, just jeans and a t-shirt, but…it worked.

"I want you to leave." Tasha said.

"Wait…aren't I supposed to be on suspicion for murder? I _can't _leave." Gabrielle said slowly.

"You can. The charges are dropped for you and Rose. But I want you out of here." Tasha glared at her.

"Tasha…I still can't leave. I'm the Dragomir Princess…I have to vote."

"You were all for leaving a few weeks ago." I said slightly confused.

"Yes. But then I realised we were all more useful here." Gabrielle turned to me, "If we leave, what use are we to anyone?"

"It doesn't matter. I want you gone." Tasha said gritting her teeth together.

"No can do. I have a few things booked. Dinner. Spa stuff. Girly things. I can't walk out on them. It's a waste." Gabrielle smirked.

"You can get them out of the country. Besides, don't you have a tour?"

"Not yet. Few more days. And yes, I can get them out of the country, but they're all booked and paid for. I may be 'rich' but I don't like wasting money. And you can't kick me out Tasha, as powerful as you are, you can't kick the Dragomir Princess out of Court without reason. So far, I haven't given you any." Gabrielle turned and walked out.

Tasha sighed, "We need to get her out of here."

"Why?" I asked, "Surely there's nothing she can do. You haven't done anything…"

"Christian, she's digging into things she shouldn't be. Putting her nose in other people's business."

"Yes but…there's nothing to dig into." I said frowning.

Tasha shot me a look, "She can find things that aren't there."

Now in politics, that was true.

**APOV**

"No look, all I need is any info you have on Dashkov's whereabouts. I don't…No!" God this guy was annoying, "I'm not calling you to talk about Gabrielle. Why would I?...I'm not fucking calling to ask about how…no! Why would I want to ask you? She's only fucking slept with two fucking people and you're not one of them! And even if she had why would I want to ask?..."

"Adrian give me the phone." Gabrielle said walking in. I didn't give it to her.

"Shut up! You don't even know! You fucking asshole!"

"Adrian! Give me the damn phone!" She shouted. This time I gave it to her.

"Josh, if someone rings on my behalf you tell them what they want to know, don't start talking about stuff you know nothing about. Now, have you heard anything about Victor Dashkov recently?" She said calmly, "Ok." She hung up.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"Nothing. He didn't even know the name, what about you two?" She turned to Dimtri and Rose.

"Emily couldn't access his file." Dimitri said, "Didn't have the clearance."

"All right. Rose?"

"Sydney didn't have anything. He's off the radar."

"Ok…time for the boss." Gabrielle dialled the other number she had.

"Steve?" Gabrielle asked, "It's Gabrielle. Listen, Liam's contacted me and said Victor Dashkov's involved with all the stuff that's been happening. Do you have any info on him at all that could help us locate him?...uh huh. Ok…no, my account's not safe right now. No idea what Ozera's up to…the boy? Nah, he's safe enough, it's just Tasha…yeah she's involved…Lissa? She's a pawn…right, pen." She glanced at me, I gave her one, "Are you sure he's got him?...no I know it's in your system but is the informant reliable? He wasn't like compelled or anything...with Doru? Thank you." She hung up.

"So?" Dimitri prompted.

"We've found him. But there's a problem."

"What's that?" I asked frowning.

"Liam has him."

**A/N: I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, I liked it, but I want to know what you guys thought so…**

**Please review!**

**Chocorose x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow! Seriously wow! Awesome reviews…especially from Klaus-is-epic. Again.**

**Thank you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't on Vampire Academy! **

**GPOV**

"So what do we do?" Rose asked.

"Die?" I offered, "If we go after Liam we die. And if we stay Tasha convicts us with murder of the Queen so yeah…we die."

"Don't be such a pessimist." Adrian said, "You're not gonna die. That's ridiculous. But I agree; if we go after Liam, we'll probably die."

"Especially you." I said sighing, "I don't mean that because you're you, I mean that because Liam'll target you because of our relationship. He knows that'll hit me the hardest."

"Why does Liam even have them? It doesn't help him get at you and he didn't even tell you." Dimitri asked quietly.

"I'm not his only agenda. Tasha's a threat to the Strigoi, giving her power with her ideas isn't good for them. Liam's sort of...he's a ring leader. Although you won't have known it. He's a ring leader high up, he wouldn't have contacted you until a little bit later. Liam has to protect the Strigoi. Take away Tasha's henchmen she has no power. Especially since they've been compelling people to let Tasha get her way." I stood up and started pacing, "Maybe I should call him."

"And do what? What good would that do?" Adrian asked frowning a little.

I felt myself smile a little, "Some Strigoi have weaknesses. And I know his."

"You really think you can get a Strigoi to give you something?" Dimitri asked, incredulous.

"I've done it before. How else would I be alive?" I turned to him.

"Luck?" Rose suggested.

I didn't spare her a glance; I was still looking at Dimitri, who couldn't seem to believe me.

"How do you do it?" He said slowly.

"A one word answer?" I asked smiling.

Dimitri nodded.

"Sex." I turned and walked out.

**RPOV**

"So what? We're going to leave it to her again? What happens when she finds something out and doesn't tell us?" I demanded.

"I don't think it'll work like that this time." Dimitri said, "If she's going in, determined to come out with something to tell us we'll be fine. I think last time Liam offered it at a price."

"What happens if there's a price this time?" Adrian asked from the corner, "What if the price is her?"

"She'd have to leave first. And we'll stop her." Dimitri said sighing, "He won't get to her. Not physically anyway."

"I can't help but think _we _should be doing stuff." I said slowly, "We can't keep letting her do everything badly."

"Rose she doesn't do things badly..." Dimitri started to say before Adrian interrupted him.

"Rose! Now that's not fair! _You_ were useless with Dimitri! You couldn't even put a stake through his heart. Gabrielle's done it with Liam!"

"That's enough!" Dimitri shouted turning to him, "Back off."

Adrian walked out.

Dimitri turned to me.

"You didn't have to shout at him. I _did _offend his girlfriend." I said walking over to him.

Dimitri sighed, "I know, but he reminded me of something I didn't want to talk about _while_ having a go at you. So I lost it."

I smiled, "It's not all that important. He's only a royal Moroi."

Dimitri laughed.

**GPOV**

"Adrian that's not helping." I groaned.

"Look, I don't particularly want you to call him, so I'm going to either stop you, or slow you down." Adrian said innocently.

"Adrian I'm serious. We have to stop Tasha. The only way to do that is if we get a statement from Robert and Victor. It's the only way." I said pushing him backwards.

"Elle...I really would rather you didn't do this. I don't want you...upset again." He sighed.

"Adrian I can do this. One phone call. Besides, this time..I'll be on top."

**CPOV**

I was nervous. Really nervous. I knocked on Lissa's door. I'd come to believe she'd been compelled and now I had to apologise. Her Guardian, Eddie, smiled at me. I nodded back.

Lissa opened it.

"Christian." She sounded slightly shocked, "Do you...do you want to come in?"

"Yeah." I fidgeted slightly.

She stepped aside and I walked in.

"Look, Lissa, I know what you did wasn't what you wanted to do. You wouldn't, in your right mind, compel him. And I'm sorry, for _ever_ thinking you _were _in your right mind. I...I don't know exactly what to say but, Lissa, I'm sorry."

Lissa smiled, "Christian it's all right. If you want to date again, I'll say yes."

I reached out and gently tilted her face towards mine. Then I kissed her.

**A/N: So I wanted Lissa and Christian to make up. I didn't like Christian being on his own.**

**Please review!**

**Chocorose x**


	7. BETA

**A/N: Hi guys,**

**So I really wanna be someone's beta, I'd love to help some of you guys!**

**So if anyone's interested or knows someone how is please let me know!**

**Chocorose x**

**P.S. Don't forget to review the last chapter! I just added that before this!**


	8. SORRY GUYS!

**A/N: Ok guys, I have exams coming up and I have to take a break from fanfiction for a while. **

**I might get the odd chapter up sometimes but I don't know how frequent it can be. It'll only be for a few weeks. I'll definitely be back to normal by the end of May, possibly sooner depending on when my exams are, I don't know the exact dates though.**

**I **_**will **_**try and get some things up when I can but there's a lot of studying to do...**

**Sorry guys!**

**Chocorose x**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm writing this between my studies!**

**Ok, so I'm not sure if everyone read the last chapter 'coz I put the BETA a/n up pretty much straight after. So, if you haven't read chapter 6 you might want to go back and read it. Or if you think you have you might want to check first…**

**Thanks to Klaus-is-epic for helping me with an idea for this chapter...I was stuck on something important!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**APOV**

"I can't just tell her I'm gonna be there! She doesn't want me there!" I shouted, "Besides, I can't watch her do it! I don't even want..."

"Adrian!" Dimitri interrupted, "You voiced your opinions on it loudly enough yesterday. We don't need her to know. Just eavesdrop. We need to know what happens."

"I will not eavesdrop on my girlfriend!" I shouted.

"Would you rather one of us did it?" Rose asked softly.

"No dammit! Just leave her to it! Let her talk to Liam _without _us shoving our noses in!"

"Adrian. I've had it with her taking everything into her own hands. She needs our help whether she'll admit it or not and for us to help her we need to know what's going on." Dimitri said calmly.

"All right! I'll do it." I sighed and left the room.

I walked round to Gabrielle's room. Surprisingly she'd left the door slightly open so I could see her. She was dialling a number, probably Liam's, on her mobile. She was lying on her bed on her front and she looked...weird. Like, really weird. I wasn't sure what it was, she didn't look nervous or anything it was just weird. I sighed.

"So, what can you tell me about Dashkov?" Gabrielle asked, "Uh huh...you know that's no use to anyone Liam..." She sighed and pressed the speakerphone button; she put the phone on her bed and anxiously ran her fingers through her hair.

"I can't exactly give you them." Liam said, "I don't want to and I don't think the rest of the Strigoi would be too pleased at that either."

"So what do you want in return?" Gabrielle asked sighing again.

"I'd want one thing for me and one thing for the rest of the Strigoi. So, you get Tasha off the throne and spend one night with me. Then I give you Dashkov and Doru." He said slowly.

"I can't get Tasha off the throne _without _Dashkov and Doru. I need their…evidence." Gabrielle glared at the phone.

Liam started speaking in another language. I had no idea what he was saying. I didn't even know what language he was speaking in.

"Fuck you!" She shouted, "I am not, _ever _doing that…no!"

Liam said something, again in that other language.

"Stop speaking in bloody Spanish! I might have done it at GCSE but I hardly understand you!" She snapped.

He said something, _still _in Spanish.

"Then get men who don't eavesdrop and speak in English!" She shouted.

Still Spanish…

"Uh huh. I remember." She said softly.

_More _Spanish…

"Mhmm." She smiled a little.

And Spanish…

"Isn't that a strip club?" Her voiced raised a couple of octaves.

Spanish…

"Yeah that wasn't too bad…" She trailed off laughing. No, not laughing, she giggled. Gabrielle actually _giggled! _She _never _giggles, absolutely never!

Damn Spanish!

"All right." She lowered her voice, "I can try. But Liam? I'm not promising you anything. I have no idea what kind of shit Dimitri's going to do." She hung up.

She changed clothes, although I was her boyfriend and had seen her worse, I, for some reason, felt the need to look away. In fact, I walked away.

**GPOV**

I could hardly walk. I felt slightly…shaken from my conversation with Liam. He hadn't threatened me or anything, but that was the point. What he had been was…attractive. Not just sexy. Although he _had _been sexy. I tried to shake it off as I somehow made it to Adrian's room. I knocked on the door. He opened it and let me in.

"So…how'd it go?" He asked sitting on the bed.

"All right I guess. He said he'd give them to me if I got Tasha off the throne afterwards. Which would be easy with them." I couldn't bring myself to tell him about my end of the bargain, besides, after last time I knew he'd tell Rose and Dimitri. And I knew if Rose didn't, Dimitri would stop me.

"Are you all right?" Adrian asked standing back up and walking over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"I'm fine."

"Then why do you sound kind of…upset? Like something's wrong. You're gonna get Robert and Viktor…so what else is it?" He brushed my hair out of my face.

"It's just…talking to him…again, after like…two years or something…it's weird. But I'll get over it." I kissed his cheek, "Come on. Rose and Dimitri'll get annoyed unless we tell them straight away."

"Not a good idea." Adrian said slowly, "They're both off duty at the same time. Leave them to it."

I smiled, "I didn't know that. But yes, you're right. Definitely leave them to it."

**RPOV**

"I'm so bored!" I groaned lying back on the bed.

Dimitri laughed, "It's your fault. It was your idea to wait."

"Well after our reaction to her refusing to tell us she's probably going to come to us as soon as she's got off the phone." I grumbled.

"Perhaps."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, maybe Adrian got there first." Dimitri smiled.

"Damn…you're probably right." I sat back up again.

Dimitri stood up and walked over to me, "So, what do you want to do? Food always seems a good idea with you."

"No. Not food." I reached out and pulled his face closer to mine, "Definitely not food."

**A/N: So…how was it?**

**Reviews are awesome! I would like ten reviews before the next chapter is up…so that would give this fanfic…****38**** reviews!**

**Chocorose x**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Right...I'm not supposed to be on fanfiction...but I'm on a break and I wanted to write...**

**I also couldn't be bothered to wait to get 38 reviews, I wanted to write this one and figured 38 reviews was asking for too much at the time. But for **_**this **_**chapter, I am going to wait until I get ****38**** reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**GPOV**

I was one hundred percent sure someone was following me. But, they were wearing really, really strong aftershave so I couldn't tell who it was from their natural scent, and I didn't know anyone who wore that sort of aftershave.

I sighed and carried on walking, it wasn't much further now.

**APOV – (a couple of hours earlier)**

"Me?" I asked frowning slightly.

"I'm conspicuous because of my height and Rose is a girl. It has to be you." Dimitri said slowly.

"You are assuming that she's even going to that strip club and not meeting him somewhere else." I said.

"Adrian there's a chance that's where she's going. You're our best bet. I'll have a few Guardian's follow the two of you, to make sure you're safe."

"What about my scent?" I asked sighing.

"Buy a different aftershave and wear a lot of it." Dimitri smiled slightly.

I groaned and walked away. It was time to become my girlfriend's stalker. Exactly what I wanted to do on a Saturday night.

**GPOV – (about ten minutes after her last POV)**

I felt myself shiver slightly as I pushed open the back door. In my defence it was cold and I was about to walk into a Strigoi meeting place. Liam was, unsurprisingly, standing right beside the door, waiting for me.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked slowly.

"Act like...act like you're completely under my control so I can convince the other Strigoi you're safe and that you'll do what you've promised. Then, after that, I'll think about it." Liam said smiling slightly.

I sighed, "Liam..."

"Shh." He placed a finger over my lips, "No time. Take the coat off." He headed into the main part of the building.

I took the black coat off and hung it up on one of the hooks before following Liam. He led me to a room without turning back to me. In the room, there was a circular table and a few Strigoi were sitting around it. They silenced when we walked in.

"This," Liam turned back to me and paused when he saw what I was wearing. He stared at me for a couple of seconds before clearing his throat and continuing, "This is Gabrielle."

"The Dragomir Princess." One of the Strigoi concluded.

"Yes." Liam sat down, leaving me to stand as there weren't enough chairs.

"You could get her a chair you know." A different Strigoi said, he was vaguely familiar and had definitely been ad Dhampir when 'alive'.

"Jake..." Liam sighed, "You have to get over your Guardian instincts you know."

"I'm just saying, she could sit down." Jake defended himself.

"Yes. She could." Liam reached out and took my arm. He, sort of gently, pulled me over to him and got me to sit on his lap, "Happy now?" Liam asked.

Jake sighed, "It doesn't matter."

I smiled slightly; it was unusual that you got a nice Strigoi. Ok, _very _unusual. I stayed quiet while Liam attempted to sell the idea of handing Robert and Viktor to me. A couple had already made up their minds to say yes and others had made up their minds to say no. Which made it difficult for Liam.

"So Gabrielle," One of them said, "What are you doing playing around with a Strigoi? A respected Dragomir princess who ran for becoming queen...it doesn't make sense."

I sighed; I wasn't entirely sure how to go about lying to these...people, "I knew him as a Dhampir. We dated then and now we still do. It's just no one at Court knows."

"What about Ivashkov?" A different one asked.

I smiled a little, "I need a guy for show."

"Of course you do." Liam added. I rested my head on his chest and began to relax into my character.

"Gabrielle..." One of them began, "You pole dance?"

"No." I said sharply.

Liam sighed, "She used to. But not anymore."

"But, you do still dance sexy." The Strigoi said.

I tried not to roll my eyes, "That's different."

"How? It's in front of lots of people. In fact, in some ways it's worse, it's filmed and shown all over the world."

"It's different when there's a distance. Pole dancing's more...intimate. That's the bit I don't like." I wasn't sure why I had to explain this to Strigoi, it wasn't like they'd ever really understand, or care.

"Well...we need some privacy and you should do something useful..." The same Strigoi said.

I glanced at Liam who sighed but nodded.

"Just do it." He murmured, "If you don't they'll get pissed. And then _I'll _get pissed and you don't want that to happen, do you?" He smirked slightly, making sure the Strigoi believed our act. But the slight issue was...I was beginning to believe it myself.

"I have no makeup, I'm not in my sexy underwear and my hair's a mess." I said in his ear.

"I'll make sure that's sorted out." Liam stood up, lifting me onto the floor at the same time, "Give me five minutes." He said to the Strigoi before walking away, pulling me along.

"Look, Elle, I'm sorry about this but...I need to keep them at bay." He said to me.

"Why? What will they do? They can't kill you. Besides, this isn't part of the deal." I hissed.

"They'll get pissed. And that just makes them difficult." Liam ran a hand over his hair, "Come on. I'll get you some things you need." He opened a door and I walked in.

It looked a bit like a dressing room. There were a couple of girls in there, getting ready.

"Gabrielle here's going to take on one dance tonight. You girls need to lend her a set of underwear, makeup, and give her all access to your hair...products." Liam said.

I looked at him, "Are you the boss?" I asked.

"Sort of." He lightly kissed my cheek and walked out.

**APOV**

I was bored. I'd long since gotten over staring at women and enjoying this sort of thing, all because of Gabrielle. I had no idea why I had to stay here, I wasn't going to see Gabrielle in the front, she'd gone into the back and Gabrielle would have no intention of pole dancing.

But then, I discovered I was wrong. She came out, obviously looking stunning, and seemed to be really pissed off. And then I realised why. Liam, an asshole of a Strigoi, was forcing my girlfriend to pole dance.

**A/N: I know this chapter was really all just Gabrielle and Liam and I haven't even finished their meeting yet but in the next chapter there'll be more Dimitri and Rose...**

**Reviews are awesome, remember ****38**** please!**

**Chocorose x**


	11. HMMM

**A/N:**

**Ok, so I only got two reviews for the last chapter...was it really that bad?**

**Thanks to my two reviewers and klaus-is-epic.**

**So I'm trying to decide if you guys actually want me to continue this or not...I dunno.**

**So I'm going to think about it...**

**Chocorose x**


	12. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for all your encouragement! So I **_**am **_**going to continue this, I just sort of had a ten minute block of craziness...I couldn't really stop writing this one, I kind of love it, if there's one I'm addicted to it's this one...so here you go...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**DPOV**

Rose looked...not uncomfortable, but like she'd rather be somewhere else.

"What's wrong?" I asked her closing my book. She'd have been bored because I was reading but normally she'd just up and leave, huffing.

"I think I should go and see Lissa." She frowned.

"Then go." I smiled.

"But the thing is...I don't know how she'll..."

"Rose, she's your best friend. You have to get this over with." I sighed a little.

She gave me a quick kiss before leaving the room. I smiled and picked up my phone. I dialled the number. **(A/N: So they would be speaking in Russian but I can't be bothered to put it in Russian and then translate it at the bottom...so I'm putting it in English) **

"Mama?" I said quietly.

"Dimka! How is everything?" She asked.

"It's good." I smiled.

"Has Rose...has she forgiven you yet?"

"Yes." I felt my smile widened.

"How's Gabrielle?"

"She's fine." I hoped; I had no idea what was going on with Liam.

"What's wrong?" She asked slowly, she'd heard the tone in my voice.

"She's gone to visit Liam. To get something from him."

"Dimka!" She scolded, "How could you let her go?"

"I sent a few Guardians and Adrian after her. She'll be fine." I said calmly.

"Dimka..." She sighed, "You shouldn't have let her go. You know what she's like..."

"Which is exactly why I had to let her go mama. She's too stubborn."

"A lot like Rose." She laughed.

"Yes. A lot like Rose." I smiled.

"When are you guys coming back?"

"A little while yet. We still have to sort out Tasha and then get time off afterwards." I sighed.

"All right. Well we all miss you. And Viktoria especially misses Rose."

"Goodbye mama."

"Goodbye." She hung up.

It was nice to talk to her. I hadn't called since I'd left Russia with Rose, Adrian, Gabrielle and Christian. Thinking of Christian...how was he? I'd hardly seen him. None of us had. The last time anyone had it had been Gabrielle; he'd been there when Tasha'd asked her to leave. I was considering going to find Christian when Rose came back.

"How was she?" I asked quietly.

"Good. Apparently she and Christian made up a couple of days ago and...well; she forgave me straight away. But I guess there wasn't much to forgive." She smiled.

**RPOV (when she went to see Lissa)**

I slowly knocked on the door. Lissa opened it and her eyebrows shot up her head.

"Rose?" She frowned.

"No it's the bogeyman." I said sarcastically.

She smiled, "Do you want to come in?"

"That _is _why I'm here." I said smiling a little.

"Come on." She stepped away and let me in.

"So, what do you want?" She asked.

"I came to see how you where." I said fidgeting slightly.

"I'm all right. Somehow Gabrielle's got me off of house arrest now so...things are looking up. And it's better with Christian. We made up yesterday."

"Great." I smiled.

"And it could get better..." She hinted, "If _we _made up."

I felt my smile grow wider, "I think that might be why I am here."

"Oh Rose." She threw her arms around me.

I laughed and let her bury herself in my chest.

"I hated it without you." She whispered.

"Me too." I sighed.

"Rose...I am _so _sorry." She said pulling back, "I..."

"I know." I interrupted, not wanting another apology.

"Do you...do you know who made me do it?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. Robert Doru compelled you." I sighed.

Lissa's eyes widened, "I guess that makes sense...but why?"

"It's complicated...but it all links back to Tasha." I sighed.

"Tasha wants Dimitri huh?" She asked; a knowing glint in her eyes.

I nodded.

"You'll stop her Rose. You always do."

I smiled; it was nice to have someone thinking _I _could actually do something for once.

**GPOV**

"I _hate _you." I said stalking past Liam.

He laughed and caught my arm, pulling me back towards him, "You're supposed to."

"Liam, seriously, give me a couple of minutes to calm down first." I said quietly.

He smiled and let go of my arm, "You can't take too long though, the rest of them want to speak to you."

"All right." I walked away, fighting the tears.

**A/N: So...how was it? Did you guys like it? I seem to have issues with writing scenes where characters make up, I'm much more suited to arguments...what does that say about me?**

**I love reviews!**

**Chocorose x**


	13. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I updated quicker this time 'cos last time I made you guys wait forever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**GPOV**

I pushed open the door to the dressing room and discovered it was empty. There were five 'dresses' hanging out with a note attached to one of them:

_Gabrielle,_

_Pick the one you like the best and get out to the bar as soon as you can. I have some stuff I need you to do, which will involve...being a waitress. Don't get pissed off, just do it. Besides, I know you'll actually like the dresses._

_Liam x_

I sighed and studied them. Each dress had different colours. One was mainly a deep blue with a bit of black, another red and white, another purple and white, one turquoise and black and the last was light blue and black. They were sort of _slightly _corset style and were very short. It was the uniform the waitresses had been wearing. They were slightly sparkly and yes, they were nice. I went for the red and white one, they were all my size and I just had to pick the one I liked the best. **(A/N: I've put a picture of the dresses on my profile. One of all five and another of the one she picks. Dunno why I wanted to put this in...)**

I left the room after deciding I looked as perfect as I was going to and walked over to the bar where Liam was standing. The issue was, I had to wear heels, and they were proper, huge, deadly heals.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him.

"Take these to the Strigoi over there," He gestured towards a table, "They've got blood in them. And answer their questions." He put the tray in my hands.

"Right." I walked away.

The Strigoi at the table were the ones I'd met earlier. I gave them their blood.

"So, what do you guys want?" I asked once all the glasses were on the table.

"What are you really doing with Liam?" One of them asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you obviously hate his guts. So why are you here?"

"I can hate his guts and still...need him." I said slowly.

"That's true." A different one said, "You all know that."

I turned to discover it was the one who had wanted Liam to let me sit down earlier. He winked at me before drinking some of his blood. I rolled my eyes slightly, but good naturedly before turning back to the rest of the Strigoi.

"Anything else?" I asked.

They shook their heads and I walked back to Liam.

"They're annoying." I said drinking whatever the hell it was Liam gave me.

"I know. Is that too strong for you?" He asked gesturing to the drink.

"Nope. I need something alcoholic tonight. What's next?"

"Take this to Ivashkov." He handed me a tray.

I almost dropped it, "Excuse me?"

"Take this to your boyfriend," He pointed to a guy in the corner, "I'm guessing he followed you."

I groaned and walked over. I gave him the drink and then leant my arms against the table and waited for an explanation.

"Dimitri didn't want you going alone. And frankly nor did I." Adrian said slowly.

"So instead of asking if you could tag along you decide to become my stalker?" I asked, my voice raising higher every second.

He shrugged.

"It's no safer for you here than it is for me! In fact, it's _more _dangerous!" I shouted.

"Elle, calm down, there are a couple of Guardian's here as well and you need to lower your voice if you want to stop drawing attention to yourself." He said calmly.

"Go home." I hissed turning to walk away.

"You look hot." He called after me.

I ignored him and walked over to Liam. Liam wrapped his arms round my lower back.

"They've decided I can give them to you." He said quietly.

"And what have _you_ decided?" I asked quietly.

"That I want one more favour." He said smiling a little.

"Which would be?"

"In five minutes, the stage is yours. And you're singing your first ever single." He said smirking.

I slapped his arm, "I need backup vocals!"

"Already done. I have two girls who know it very well. And they know your dance routine, the one you do when you perform it."

"You've had this planned for ages haven't you?" I asked suspiciously.

He smiled, "Yes. I have."

"I might as well warm up my voice then." I said pulling out of his arms and walking away.

Five minutes later I stood on the stage in a strip club about to sing my first ever single with my ex and current boyfriend watching me.

I took a deep breath and sang, determined to not embarrass myself and get the dance moves right.

_Let The lights light up  
>Let the cold get Warm Warm up<br>You think you've had it all  
>But you ain't never had anything before<br>had anything before  
>Eye line is like a soldier<br>I'm military every move is Solar  
>Put it on a guarantee<br>That you ain't never seen nothing like me  
>seen nothing like me<em>

_Make you laugh along, I'll sing your song we  
>can go go<br>You wanna piece of the pie, Mr Diamond Eye  
>What you wanna know<br>Come in a little bit closer, I'm not a poster  
>through your window<br>I'm the Real thing  
>(Ladies and Gentleman introducing)<em>

_I'm the Entertainer (Entertainer )  
>Entertainer (Entertainer)<br>Each time I begin I perform 'till the end_

_I'm the Entertainer (Entertainer )  
>Entertainer (Entertainer )<br>When I win you round I'll take my Bow  
>I'm the Entertainer (ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha)<br>I'm the Entertainer (ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha)_

_Keep the peace, a leap of faith  
>Take a count to ten, from alpha to omega<br>Close your eyes baby don't blink blink blink  
>Baby, don't you think think think<br>I'm the queen of hearts but only yours  
>When I, take it down and bring you up, ah<br>Follow me like a puppet on a string  
>Anything I do you'll be doing it again and<br>again and again_

_Make you laugh along, I'll sing your song we  
>can go go<em>

_You wanna piece of the pie, Mr Diamond Eye  
>What you wanna know<em>

_Come In a little bit closer, I'm not a poster  
>through your window<br>I'm the Real thing  
>(Ladies and Gentleman introducing)<em>

_I'm the Entertainer (Entertainer )  
>Entertainer (Entertainer)<br>Each time i begin i perform 'till the end  
>I'm the Entertainer (Entertainer )<br>Entertainer (Entertainer )  
>When I win you round I'll take my Bow<br>I'm the Entertainer Yeah you put it loud, ( ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha)  
>I'm the Entertainer (ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha)<br>I'm the Entertainer (ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha)  
>I'm the Entertainer( ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha)<em>

_I'm the enter..._

_Before you turn off the lights, My final trick of  
>the night<br>You've been amazing and I thank you for  
>coming<em>

_Gonna Make you want more, gonna make  
>ya<br>Gonna Make you want more, gonna make  
>ya<br>Gonna Make you want more, gonna make  
>ya<em>

_I'm the Entertainer (Entertainer )  
>Entertainer (Entertainer)<br>Each time I begin I perform 'till the end (when I begin, I perform to the entainer!)  
>I'm the Entertainer (Entertainer ) (let's go)<br>Entertainer (Entertainer ) (woah, woah)  
>When I win you round I'll take my Bow<br>I'm the Entertainer ooh yeah (ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha)  
>I'm the Entertainer (ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha)<br>I'm the Entertainer_

"That was very nice." A chilling and terribly familiar voice said from behind me.

I started shaking. No. No. This could _not _be happening.

**A/N: Ooh, cliffy! So, who do you think the person is? I know because I wrote it but I wanna know what you think!**

**I've put a link to the song on my profile. It's called the Entertainer, by Alesha Dixon and it's from her album Entertainer!**

**I love reviews!**

**Chocorose x**


	14. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**GPOV**

Liam appeared at my side instantly.

"I told you to stay away from her." Liam said wrapping a protective arm around me.

"I know. But I couldn't stay away." He smirked and turned his eyes on me, "You should know better than to provoke me. Especially like that." He nodded back towards the stage.

I flinched and Liam drew me closer to him.

"Elle, baby," Liam murmured in my ear, "Run, and take Ivashkov with you."

He let go of me and I did exactly what he'd said. I ran. I anxiously cast a glance backwards and I could see the two of them were squaring off. It was horrible. The two men I feared the most, together. But at least one of them was protecting me. As I raced past Adrian's table I grabbed his hand and pulled him out with me. He didn't ask me what was going on. He had probably realised I couldn't speak. I could hear footsteps behind us, but from the speed I could tell they were Guardian's, _not _Strigoi. Once they'd caught up with us they matched our pace, not wanting to put any space between us and them.

Once Court was inside I slowed down to a fast walk. But I didn't feel fully safe until we were inside the wards, understandably. Dimitri and Rose were waiting just inside. And as soon as I was safely inside the wards I fainted.

**RPOV**

"What happened?" Dimitri asked Adrian.

"I don't really know." Adrian admitted anxiously running a hand over his hair, "She suddenly came out, running, grabbed me and off we went." He sighed and slumped in his seat, "I have no idea what happened."

Just then the Doctor came out. We all turned to her.

"She's going to be fine." The Doctor said slowly, "I think her body was reacting from a shock."

Adrian sighed and I let go of Lissa who I had been comforting for the past hour or so.

"When will she wake up?" I asked.

"She's awake now. But I'm warning you. One visitor at a time. Too many won't be good for her." The Doctor walked away.

We all looked at each other.

"I think Adrian should..." I started to say.

"No. Rose, I think right now, you'd be better for her." Dimitri said slowly.

I nodded and so did, surprisingly, Adrian.

I walked into the infirmary.

**GPOV**

Surprisingly Rose was the first person to come in. That was probably Dimitri's idea. Which was good because I wasn't ready to face Adrian just yet.

"Hey," She said sitting down on the chair by the bed.

"Hi." I said purposely not looking at her.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"I fainted."

"Not that." She sighed.

I smiled, "I know."

"Are you going to tell me?" She asked sighing again.

I shook my head. I wasn't ready for that either.

Rose sighed for the third time and left. Next it was Adrian. And he didn't even bother asking me anything. He slid into the small gap I'd made for him in the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his chest.

"It's all right." He murmured, "You're safe now."

His words didn't particularly help. I wasn't safe. Not until he was dead. But, it was good to hear his voice, to have his lips against my ear and to have his arms around me. Eventually the tears stopped, but the shaking hadn't. Adrian gently ran his fingers through my hair and patiently waited for me to calm down. I pulled back to look at him.

"Do you want to talk or do you want me to send Lissa in?" He asked quietly.

I sighed, "Lissa...I can't...I can't do this yet."

"All right." He gave me a small kiss on the lips and left.

Lissa came in looking...really upset. She practically ran over to me and dropped onto the bed.

"Are you...are you all right?" She rushed.

"I'm fine." I said smiling a little, "Perfectly healthy."

"What...what happened?" She asked hesitantly.

"I don't want to talk about it." I snapped, not actually meaning to but it was starting to get to me.

"All right." She said quietly, "Do you want anything? Food or a feeder or something?"

"No. I'm all right." I smiled at her.

She nodded and left. A couple of seconds later Dimitri walked in. He silently said down and just waited. For a while I ignored him but then I turned to him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Dimitri smiled a little, "I'm just here if you need me."

I nodded and turned my attention back to a spot on the wall.

"So..." He prompted.

"You said he was dead." I whispered.

"What?" He asked softly.

"You told me N..." His name caught in my throat, "You told me Nathan was dead. But he's not. He was there."

**A/N: Wow...a whole chapter just to give you a single name; must be a record!**

**I love reviews! They're awesome!**

**Chocorose x**


	15. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update…anyway, all my exams are over so I'm hoping updates will be a bit more regular now…but I dunno…**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**RPOV**

"What is it?" I asked Dimitri.

"I don't know." He said sighing, "All I know is something's arrived for Gabrielle and they won't let her see what it is without us there."

"I bet that pisses her off." I said smiling a little.

"Probably. They think it's dangerous. It doesn't have a name on the delivery. And it's still in the van, they won't open the back, in case it's private, but they need us there." Dimitri frowned like he was confused. Hell _I_ was confused. But sometimes I was easily confused.

Gabrielle was standing by the entrance to Court her arms folded and looking pretty angry. When we appeared she sighed and lost her stiff posture.

"Now can I have a look?" She asked the Guardian in front of her.

The Guardian nodded and she walked out of the gates and towards the black van parked just outside with Adrian in tow. We followed close behind.

Gabrielle sighed and turned to Dimitri, "I'm guessing you want to open the door instead of me?" She asked.

Dimitri sighed, "It's probably safest." He opened the back of the van.

"Well, he keeps to his word." Gabrielle muttered.

I peeked over Dimitri's shoulder, lord knows how considering he's so damn tall, to discover Viktor Dashkov and Robert Doru tied up in the van along an envelope on the floor.

Dimitri glanced at Gabrielle, "What should we do with them?"

"Can you get them through Court and to any of our rooms without running into Tasha or one of her…crew?" She asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Then do it."

So Dimitri and I left, dragging two reluctant prisoners with us. And Adrian came with us; apparently Gabrielle wanted to read the letter alone.

**GPOV**

I sat in the back of the van and opened the letter.

_Gabrielle,_

_I'll go straight to the point rather than annoy you. Because of your magic I can bring back dead Strigoi. I don't know how it works and bringing Nathan back was an accident. But I don't think he's like me, he can die again as he doesn't have that connection to you. I'm sorry, I didn't know who he was at the time and I couldn't control the magic._

_Liam x_

I sighed, at least Nathan could be killed again but if Liam could bring back Strigoi…things just got worse and worse. I stood up and walked back into Court. I was on my way to Dimitri's room since that was nearest to the entrance when I was stopped by two Guardians. Tasha's by the looks of their uniform.

"Yes?" I said sighing.

"You need to come with us." One of them said.

"Why?"

"Because our Queen wants to speak with you."

"About? I'm kinda busy." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"We don't know what about. All we know is that you need to go and see her now." The other one said.

"Fine." I let them lead me to the room the Tasha was in, "What do you want?" I demanded.

Tasha sighed, "I need your help."

**RPOV**

"So what do we do with them?" Adrian asked.

"Keep them from Tasha for a while, until we can get solid information out of them." Dimitri murmured.

"Are we going to wait for Gabrielle or just get going?" I asked sighing.

"I think we should start." Dimitri said slowly, "We really have to do something soon."

"Mmm," Adrian agreed, "I've heard rumours that she's planning something. Big. And to be honest, I have no idea how long we'll be waiting for…"

So, then we began the interrogation.

**A/N: I know it's short…but I'm tired…**

**I love reviews!**

**Chocorose x**


	16. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok, so my plan is to update every one of my fanfic's once a week, but, there are a lot of them so I can't guarantee that will always happen...**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**GPOV**

"All right, what do you want?" I asked sighing.

"I know you have Robert and Viktor." She said slowly, "And...I know how this will end. I want the chance, to just go down quietly. I want you to let me resign and disappear before you come out with any information. I don't want to live the rest of my life in jail."

"Tasha," I smiled a little, "That would never happen. You wouldn't spend your life in jail. You'd be executed for killing Tatiana."

"Well I don't want that either." She said sighing.

"I'll think about it." I said turning round and walking out.

I went to Dimitri's room. They were in there.

"How's it going?" I asked sighing.

"We've got enough to get her off the throne and imprisoned for a while," Adrian murmured, "But, they won't talk to us about Tatiana."

I glanced at Robert and Viktor, "Robert's gonna try and use compulsion." I said softly.

"I know, he's been trying it already, Rose and Dimitri haven't been looking in their eyes."

"How about I do it? Their compulsion won't work on me." I suggested.

"Elle I don't know if they'd allow that. You _are _Rose's charge."

"Mmm." I sighed, "Tasha wants is to give her time to disappear before coming out with the information."

"I don't think she deserves that." Adrian said slowly.

"No, nor do I. But perhaps, for Christian's sake, we should give her some time."

"This's going to be hard for him." Adrian sighed.

I glanced back at him. Adrian would be the only one who would be able to relate to Christian. Tatiana had been Adrian's Tasha. Tatiana had been like Adrian's mother, his parent, when he hadn't been able to get on with his real ones. And Tatiana had been pulled out of his life. Only unlike Tasha, she hadn't betrayed him.

"Come on." I too Adrian's hand and pulled him out of the room.

I took Adrian to my room and shut and locked the door behind us.

"Are you all right?" I asked quietly.

"I'm fine." He said easily.

"Adrian...I never, I never actually made sure you were ok, after she...after she was murdered. I was too busy letting you make sure I was ok." I murmured closing my eyes.

Adrian wrapped his arms around me, "Don't blame yourself. You're more messed up than I am. You're my priority."

"A..."

"No, listen to me." He took a step back and cupped my face in his hands, "You need to relax. Ok, love?"

I sighed, "Am I being that ridiculous?"

"No." He murmured bringing his mouth down to mine, "You're just looking after me."

**RPOV**

We were taking a break. The interrogation wasn't tiring or anything but, I still wanted a break, and so did Dimitri. We'd locked the door and put Eddie on guard duty, he knew all about it and said he'd come up with something if anyone asked why he was standing outside a Guardian's door. We went to my room. Once we were in there I practically collapsed in the bed. Dimitri lied on the bed and wrapped an arm around me. I rested my head on his chest.

"Dimitri." I said softly.

"Mmm?"

"What are we going to do about Christian?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. But we'll figure it out." He admitted.

I sighed, "This isn't fair."

"I know Rose, I know." He murmured.

"He's gonna hate us."

"No. He'll hate Tasha."

"Maybe." I whispered.

"No. Definitely." He bent his head and kissed me.

**APOV**

"I'm going to go for a walk." I said standing up and getting dressed.

"All right." Gabrielle said folding her arms above her head, "But be back soon."

I smiled, "Of course."

She watched me, slightly suspiciously as I left. I walked to Christian's room and knocked. He opened it and let me in.

"What do you want?" He asked me.

"I came to see how you were, about Tasha." I said sitting down.

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. What do you mean?"

"Christian, you're not an idiot." I said slowly.

He sighed, "No, I suppose not."

"Have you spoken to Lissa about it?"

He turned to me, eyebrows raised.

"No, I suppose not." I smiled. He would be exactly what I was like with Gabrielle, not telling her a thing. Well, not if something was wrong.

"Well," I said standing up, "If you want to talk, you can talk to me."

He nodded and I left.

I went back to Gabrielle's room. I slowly opened the door. She hadn't left the bed but she was on the phone.

"No I know...I know you didn't know Liam but...is there no way _you _could...hmm...no I understand. Just...please try to...ok. But I don't...ok, by." She hung up and looked up at me, "Hey."

I smiled, "You ok?"

"Fine." She moved up so I had some space. I took off my shoes and my shirt before sliding into the bed.

I wrapped my arms around her, "I love you, you know that?" I murmured.

She smiled against my chest, "I know. And Adrian? I love you too."

**A/N: I love reviews!**

**Chocorose x**


	17. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**RPOV**

"Nothing's happening!" I whined as we walked out of the room.

Dimitri laughed, "They don't want to talk, it'll take time."

I sighed, "How _much _time?"

"I'm hoping it won't be too long now. Robert's close to breaking point."

"Not close enough." I muttered.

**GPOV**

I woke up when my phone started ringing. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"I need to ask a favour." Liam said from the other end.

"_You _need to ask a favour of _me_?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Stop being difficult and listen to me. Nathan's disappeared. And I don't want to leave him out of my sight, no matter if you're in the wards or not. So...I need to use you as bait." He sighed.

"I don't think that would work." I said sighing myself, "I can't...Dimitri would never allow it, nor would Rose and nor would Adrian."

Adrian woke up at me saying his name. I shook my head at him telling him not to worry.

"I know it's a big ask but...Gabrielle...I need you to do this." It was unusual for him to use my full name; he only did it when he was being serious.

"Look...I don't really want to be near him. Whether it's for bait or not."

"He won't touch you. Neither me nor Belikov will allow that."

"Why won't you?" I asked quietly.

Liam sighed, "Because you're mine, not his."

"Liam, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not _either _of yours." I hissed standing up and starting to leave the room, I didn't want to keep Adrian up; it was pretty early in the morning.

He laughed, "Look, I'm just territorial."

"But honey, I'm _not _your territory."

"Will you do it?" He asked impatiently.

"I'll think about it." I was about to hang up.

"I'll send you an e-mail with all the details, maybe show it to Belikov." He said.

"All right." This time I _did _hang up.

I walked back into my room and slid into Adrian's arms which automatically wrapped around me.

"What did he want?" He asked in my ear.

"A favour." I said quietly.

"And?"

"Mmm, I said I'd think about it." I sighed.

"All right." He kissed the back of my head and we went back to sleep.

**RPOV**

There was a knock on the front door. I groaned. Dimitri opened the door. It was Eddie.

"Viktor's really ill." He said sighing.

"All right. Get Gabrielle to heal him." Dimitri said shutting the door.

"She likes dealing with all the problems in the world so I might as well give her ours." Dimitri said shrugging.

I smiled, "Besides, we can't do anything ourselves."

"True." He got back into the bed, "And it's first thing in the morning."

I rolled back into his arms.

**GPOV**

"Oh my God." I muttered getting out of the bed and opened the door.

"Eddie right?" I asked frowning slightly.

"Yeah. Viktor's not looking so great, I don't know how much longer he's going to last." Eddie said sighing.

"I'm coming." I left Adrian and walked to Dimitri's room. Once in there I took Viktor's hand, closed my eyes and concentrated. As soon as he was healed I left, I didn't particularly want to talk to either of them to be honest, they were too annoying.

Then I went to find Tasha. I figured since I was up I might as well tell her what I'd decided. Surprisingly she let me see her straight away.

"Have you spoken to Guardian Belikov and Guardian Hathaway?" She asked.

"No. But I've made my decision, and this is for Christian, not you. But yes, I'll give you a week to leave, but if you're not gone by then. What we've learned will come out." I left.

A couple of minutes later I found myself knocking on Rose's door. Rose opened it, looking slightly pissed off.

"What?" She demanded.

"I need...I need you and Lissa to leave for a few weeks to find the other Dragomir. I'll send Adrian with you, and Eddie. But Dimitri needs to stay to get information out of Robert. And Adrian's going because I think he'll be good for her." I said slowly.

Rose frowned, "There's another Dragomir?"

"Yes. Jill Mastrano, you know her." I smiled a little.

"Um...all right...I'll work it out I guess."

"Could you tell Lissa, and Eddie? I need to tell Adrian, and he won't be happy." I sighed.

"Sure." She shut the door.

When I got back to my room I discovered Adrian had got dressed.

"Hey," I said stepping into his arms.

"You ok?" He asked lightly kissing my forehead.

"Yeah...Adrian I need you to do something for me."

"What?" He asked sliding his hands down to my lower back.

"I want you to leave with Rose, Lissa and Eddie to find Jill and get her here." I said quietly.

"Jill..." He frowned, "You said she was a Dragomir didn't you?"

"Yes." I smiled slightly.

"All right, I'll go. But, I'll miss you."

I smiled, "I'll miss you too."

**RPOV**

"So what? She's just sending you off to bring her here?" Dimitri asked pacing the floor.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Without me?" His pacing quickened.

"Yes. But it won't be for very long, we'll just go, grab her, come back. As simple as that." I stood up and kissed him, "Besides, nothing will happen. I promise."

**A/N: Ok, not much happened in this chapter...sorry about that!**

**I love reviews! (one of my fanfic's with one more chapter in it than this one has 100 more reviews than this one...)**

**Chocorose x**


	18. Chapter 15

**A/N: I was planning on updating sooner...but then I was ill so I couldn't!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**GPOV**

Once we'd seen Adrian, Rose, Lissa and Eddie off, I turned to Dimitri.

"We need to talk." I said sighing.

"About?" Dimitri asked as we started to head back into Court.

"Liam. Well, more specifically, a plan he has, to catch Nathan."

"What do you mean 'catch him'?" Dimitri asked frowning.

"Nathan's disappeared, and Liam wants me to help him find him."

"Why?"

"Liam's possessive." I shrugged.

"Ah," Dimitri sighed, "Well what's the plan?"

"Use me as bait."

"I can't allow that..." Dimitri frowned.

"No I know but...he said you could be there, Liam won't let Nathan near me I..."

"Gabrielle," Dimitri said slowly, "I am not allowing Nathan _or _Liam near you."

"Dimitri until Nathan's..."

"No. It's not happening."

"Dimitri I..."

"No." Dimitri sighed again, "You are not going anywhere near either of them. And that's it." He walked away.

I sighed myself; I didn't particularly want to go behind Dimitri's back. But, I'd rather risk it and get rid of Nathan than leave him roaming.

**DPOV**

I walked into Hans' office. He looked up.

"What can I do for you?" He asked sighing.

"I want Gabrielle placed on 24 hour surveillance, without her knowing." I said sitting down.

"Why?"

"I believe she's going to try and do something stupid."

"Like?" Hans frowned a little.

"Like try and go hunting herself."

"All right, I'll see what I can do." Hans stood up and we both left.

**GPOV**

I picked up my phone and dialled Liam's number, I have no idea how I managed to have it memorised. He answered straight away.

"So you've spoken to Belikov then?" He asked, not bothering with being annoying.

"Yes." I sighed and lied down on the bed.

"And?"

"He said no." I rolled onto my front.

"What are you going to do?" He asked sighing.

"Well, I would like help you, really I would, but I really don't think he'll let me out of his sight now that he knows what I'm planning."

"Mmm." Liam stayed quiet for a while, "Then I'll have to come and get you."

"And how on earth are you going to do that?" I asked, "The wards..."

"I know. But Elle, I'm immortal _and _the wards don't stop me."

I stiffened, "Why...why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't exactly want you living in fear when you thought you were safe. I sort of...I liked the fact that you thought you were safe when you really weren't."

"Asshole." I muttered.

He laughed, I shivered, "At least I gave you that little spark of hope." He said.

"Shut up." I closed my eyes, "So nothing can really stop you? Apart from maybe an industrial strength cell."

"Yes. I'm not stronger than other Strigoi." He sighed, "I'll come tomorrow. Try and be near the wards for me, I don't want to have to go all the way through Court to find you, that'll be too difficult."

I nodded even though he couldn't see it, "I can try. But Liam? I...I'm not..."

"I know, I know you're not comfortable with this, I know. I promise I will take you back to Court, I know that doesn't mean much to you right now, but you know I don't go back on my word."

"Mmm." I sighed a little.

"Look, Elle, honey I...I, I _am_ sorry. But at the start I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't realise how I felt, about you..."

"Liam don't. You're Strigoi, you can't feel l..."

"I know what I feel, Elle. And you know I'm different."

"I can listen to you tell me you want to protect me, that you want me to yourself, but I cannot hear you tell me that you love me." I said slowly, through gritted teeth.

"But Elle." I wished he'd stop using my name, "I _do _love you."

**A/N: I know it was kind of short...sorry about that! The next chapter will be Rose, Adrian, Lissa and Eddie talking to Jill!**

**I love reviews!**

**So I have a few ideas for fanfic's, let me know what you think of them (I won't post them for a while though as I want to finish other ones...)**

**Reading Vampire Academy (eventually all) – I know this has been done before but I was thinking about trying my own, maybe do it as part of the sequel to Why Save a life for an explanation, they could be the books of the future...**

**A new teacher comes to St Vlads, she's Moroi, about 22, very beautiful and sort of falls for Eddie. She then discovers she's royal and there's a bit of weird stuff going on as well...I figured Eddie could do with some love, and I can't seem to write in Mia's POV, she's a bit too...girly for me...**

**So that's two of them, let me know if you think I should post them or not!**

**Chocorose x**


	19. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait! No idea what happened...**

**So I'm thinking about posting one of my ideas in a few weeks, once a few of my other fanfics are finished, namely this one, Why save a life and What did I do. I might do a couple to replace them, I'm still thinking...**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**RPOV**

Lissa knocked on the front door before taking a small step back. When Jill's mum opened the door we all kind of stood there, not sure what to say.

"Can I help you?" She asked, not seeming to recognise us.

"Uh...is Jill ab..." I started to speak, but then Jill came round the corner.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

Adrian took over, giving her one of his award winning smiles that made her legs tremble and saying, "We wanted to speak to you. Can we come in?"

I rolled my eyes, now Jill was going to be incoherent for the next five years.

"S...sure." She stuttered.

Jill's mum let us in and Jill took us up to her room. Lissa sat on a chair, Jill took the bed and Adrian sat next her, while Eddie and I stayed standing.

"What's going on?" Jill asked quietly.

Lissa glanced at me for help; I didn't say anything as I didn't know what to say.

Adrian sighed, "Jill, we have to tell you something, but perhaps it would be better to do it with your parents here as well."

Jill nodded, "I'll call them up."

While Jill went to get her parents Adrian looked through all the information Gabrielle had given him about Jill's parentage.

"Let me do the talking," He said looking up at us, "I think I can work this out."

I nodded, as did Lissa.

Jill walked back in with her mum and her step dad. Jill sat down, her parents didn't. Adrian took a deep breath.

"Jill, have you ever met your real father?" Adrian asked.

Jill shook her head, Emily stiffened.

"Do you know anything about him?" Adrian then asked.

"No." Jill said quietly.

"Gabrielle Dragomir has done some research, trying to find something that could get her out of court as she doesn't particularly enjoy the politics." Adrian said slowly, "She researched her father. Eric Dragomir. Several years ago, he had an affair, with a dancer, and then set up an account, constantly paying money into that account. The name of the account, was Sonya Karp. Your aunt."

"That's enough!" Emily interrupted, "I don't want to do this right now."

Adrian shot her a look, "She deserves to know who she is."

Jill frowned, confused, "What are you talking about?"

"The account was made in Sonya's name to stop the real recipient being found. Your mother, Emily Mastrano, because you, Jill, you are Eric Dragomir's illegitimate daughter." Adrian said softly.

**GPOV**

"Excuse me?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips, something that I didn't usually do.

"You can't leave right now." The Guardian said sighing.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because we have orders not to let you." The other one said.

"Orders from whom?" I asked softly.

"We can't tell you."

My eyes flicked to him, "Why not?"

"Because we can't." He said again.

I rolled my eyes, "At least let me visit a Guardian? You can follow me." I suggested.

They nodded, reluctantly. So I walked to Dimitri's room. I knocked on the door, when he opened it I didn't say anything, I just looked at him.

"What is..." His eyes fell on the two Guardians following me; it was his turn to roll his eyes, "Elle...I'm sorry, they weren't supposed to restrict you."

"Oh really?" I asked folding my arms across my chest, "They were just supposed to stalk me round Court and not let me out?"

He nodded.

"Next time, try and be subtle." I said starting to walk away, "Besides, if he wants me, two Guardians won't stop him."

"No, but the wards will."

I turned to him, "Wish that were true." This time I managed to walk away.

**RPOV**

"No, there must be some kind of mistake." Jill said pacing the floor, "I'm not royal."

"You are." Adrian said quietly, "I know it's hard to take in, but, we need you at Court..."

"No! I won't have it." Emily interrupted, "She can't go there. Besides, you have Gabrielle, you don't need her."

"Gabrielle's falling to pieces!" Adrian shouted turning to her, "She can't stay there much longer without losing it! She has enough to deal with without adding politics to it!"

"So does my daughter!" Emily hissed.

Adrian's eyes narrowed, "Does your daughter have an immortal Strigoi after her? Or a Strigoi who was once dead after her? Or powers that no one understands?"

Emily stayed quiet.

"No! She just has normal, teenage problems, that she can easily deal with whether we add Court onto it or not!" Adrian said sitting back down.

I glanced at Eddie who shrugged.

"Adrian." I said quietly.

He turned to me. I gestured outside and he followed me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing I just...I'm tired of her having to do everything. It's not like Jill won't be protected." Adrian sighed and ran a hand over his hair, "I should apologise."

"Cool off first." I said softly, "And let them cool off too."

He nodded, "I'll probably call her." He walked away.

**A/N: Not sure if this is my best...but I quite liked the bit with Adrian and Emily...**

**I love reviews!**

**Chocorose x**


	20. Chapter 17

**A/N: So, I finished Why Save a Life?, I'll be doing a sequel soon! **

**I wasn't going to put any new fanfics up yet, but I just really wanted to put a new one up, it's called Assassinating in blood and here's the summary:**

_**Rose is part of a team deep inside the EDA, a secret government agency that actually belongs to no one. Dimitri's her new member, but he's Russian, something that scares the hell out of her, there are very few Russian's she isn't afraid of. Rose has a past, something no one knows, but he has to get it out of her, and save her life…several times. **_

**Please take a look at it!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**GPOV**

"Hey," I said answering the phone.

"Hi." Adrian sounded...pissed.

"What's up?" I asked lying back on the bed and frowning slightly.

"I kind of lost it with Jill's mum..."

I smiled, "What happened?"

"She was...she wasn't going to let Jill come back to Court. So I got pissed." He said slowly.

I laughed, "What did you say?"

"I kind of told her all Jill's problems were insignificant..." Adrian tailed off quietly.

I reigned in my smile, although he couldn't see it, "And Rose kicked you out so you decided to call me?"

"Yes, I did." He said.

"Mmm, Adrian, have you apologised yet?"

"No. I decided I should...leave it a while, to calm down."

"That's probably a good idea. I...do you want one of us to dream walk tonight?"

"Do I detect a bit of hope in your voice there Elle?" He asked, probably smirking.

I actually felt myself blush; and he wasn't even there and I _never _blushed.

"I believe you might." I said smiling.

"Well, yes, I think that would be a good idea, do you want me to do it?"

"All right." I smiled a little, relieved he'd said yes, I was sure he would but...I knew that the day after Liam was going to come and pick me up, and I wasn't convinced I was going to be coming back.

**APOV**

I slowly pushed open the front door. They were all still upstairs. I walked in, slightly awkwardly swinging my arms, something I never did. They all looked up at me. Emily didn't meet my eyes.

"Look I'm sorry." I said slowly, "I'm just stressed."

Emily nodded, "I worked that out."

Jill turned to me, "Is it…is it really true?"

"Yes. It is." I smiled a little, although, I wasn't happy, I didn't think anyone in that room was.

**GPOV**

The familiar sensation of a spirit dream enveloped my senses. At first, I frowned in confusion, but then I remembered what was going on. Adrian. He'd put us in one of those damn forests he was so fond of. I wasn't sure what it was, but he liked using them in spirit dreams. Then again…I had a thing for castles so I wasn't one to talk. He had me in his arms in an instant, something was obviously off. But I knew what it was, so there was no need to ask. Although, he knew something was wrong with me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly.

"Nope."

"Ok." He sighed, "Is it Dimitri?"

"Part of it. Look, I really don't want to talk about it right now." I said quietly.

"Ok." He lightly kissed my forehead, "But…has it got anything to do with Liam?"

I somehow managed to meet his eyes, "No."

"All right." He nodded slightly, "Let's go for a walk." He took my hand and started to pull me deeper into the ridiculous forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and stayed quiet. If I didn't badger him he was more likely to tell me what I wanted to know 'cos he got bored. Eventually we made it to a clearing. And in the clearing, was a little cottage/house thing, with roses climbing up the wall, a thatched roof, latticing, everything. I felt my eyebrows raise.

"Adrian…what…what's this?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Something I thought you'd like, come on." He pulled me inside.

**A/n: Every chapter seems to end with an apology recently, sorry about that, lol! Anyway, the real apology is about the length of the chapter, I just…lost interest.**

**I love, love, LOVE reviews!**

**Remember to check out my other fanfic!**

**Chocorose x**


	21. Chapter 18

**A/N: I've posted the sequel to 'Why Save a Life'...it's called...wait for it...How to save a life. I know, I couldn't think of a title...**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**We're getting near the end now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**GPOV**

I was jumpy. Really jumpy. But, I figured it was understandable considering what was going to happen. I leant against the wall, outside. I could see the line of the wards. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. I was dizzy.

"You ok?" A familiar voice said.

I jumped, "Dammit! At least stomp or something when you're sneaking up on someone!"

Liam smiled, "Are you ready to go?"

I shrugged, "As ready as I'm going to be."

Liam quickly ducked his head and kissed me. I very almost pushed him away, but I knew he was stronger than me, and I didn't want a fight. Besides, I had the feeling I needed someone to kiss me in light of what I was about to do.

"Come on." He started to head towards wherever the hell we were going, pulling me with him and picking up my bag in the process. There was a car near Court, a car that he was driving and no one else was there. I was pretty sure he'd done that on purpose, he'd known I hadn't wanted to be around Strigoi. I let him drive, while staying silent. I didn't want to talk. He pulled up outside a hotel. Apparently we had a room booked. It was a nice hotel, the kind I'd probably choose myself, which was probably the point.

Liam opened the door for me.

"I can open a car door you know." I said to him.

"And so can I." He said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and followed him into the hotel. We had one room. With one bed. But that wasn't surprising. It would be standard for hotels, Liam wouldn't have wanted to make a scene but he also probably wanted to share a bed anyway.

Liam dumped my bag by the bed and sat on a chair.

"Do you want food or something?" He asked awkwardly.

"No. I'm fine." I said sitting on the bed.

"Are you sure?" He insisted, "I could get you something."

"Liam, I'm fine. I literally only ate an hour ago." I smiled.

"Sorry." He sighed, "I just..."

"I know. So when are we doing this?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." He said.

I nodded, "All right. _How_ are we going to do it?"

"I've sort of...let it get out that I have you. It'll circulate to him and he'll turn up where I've told him." Liam said, "I'll leave you on your own, not literally, I'll be close by. But I'll be far enough away for him to show himself. Then, I'll take him out."

"All right." I felt a knot forming in the pit of my stomach just thinking about it.

Liam, sensing my unease, stood up and walked over to me, he cupped my face in his hands.

"I will not let _anything_ happen to you." He murmured, "No matter what happens, I will _not _leave you alone."

"I shouldn't have said yes." I muttered.

"Ok," He wrapped his arms around me, "Everything's going to be ok."

It felt really weird being in a Strigoi's arms. I had done it before. But this time it felt...wrong. I wanted to be anywhere but there. But, I also didn't want to leave. It might have felt wrong but I was comfortable anyway.

"I'm going to go and get you some dinner." He said heading for the door.

"All right." I glanced at the time, I must have been in his arms for _ages_, now and it was almost past when I'd normally eat. I lied back on the bed and studied the ceiling. It wasn't a particularly interesting ceiling to be perfectly honest, but it distracted me for a while.

Eventually Liam came back, with, unsurprisingly, a pizza box. I could remember that he'd generally chosen that when he'd been a Dhampir, when I'd been stressed or pissed off. It was always a good idea. He placed it on the bed and opened it. I started to eat it, slowly. Liam wrapped an arm around me, carefully.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine." I said picking up another piece, "I'm still slightly...annoyed but, I'm better."

He nodded and kissed my neck. I shivered a little, feeling his lips on my neck, brought back too many memories. He held me tighter.

"I'm not going to bite you." He murmured.

I smiled a little, "Why don't I quite believe that?"

"Because you're annoying. Now, relax." He pulled me into his chest and lied down, bringing me with him, "Get some sleep, and you can have a go at me, and be terrified in the morning." He said running his fingers down my cheek.

"All right." I said sighing, "I'll shut up."

He laughed.

I didn't sleep, I wasn't sure how he expected me to considering the fact that Liam was there, holding me and when I woke up I was going to see Nathan. There was no way I was going to manage to sleep.

I hated my life.

**A/N: Ok, all of my fanfic's seem to be getting short chapters this week. I've sort of had my attention on 'Why save a life'...**

**I posted another fanfic, it's called Teacher's Pet, please take a look at it:**

_**Summary: A new teacher comes to St Vlads, she's a twenty year old Dhampir and has had affairs with several royal Moroi's leaving her with a dodgy past, but, luckily no kids. Her charge recently died and has been moved to the school for the few months before Rose's year graduates. But there's a problem, she falls for Eddie and he falls for her. Can they make it work?**_

**I love reviews!**

**Chocorose x**


	22. SORRY!

**A/N:**

**Ok guys, I'm afraid it might be a while before my next update, on ALL my fanfics. Last week I couldn't update because I had a show on at school that I was involved in and then I went to a Christening. This week, I may not be able to update as I have checkups at the doctors, I'm looking after a puppy for my friend, and haven't slept for basically the whole of last week. And then, next week I'm going on holiday to Dorset, and the week after I'm on holiday in London. So, it could be a long time. There's a chance I'll get an update this week on some of my fanfics, but I'm not sure. **

**Sorry about this! But there's nothing much I can do! **

**Chocorose x**


	23. Chapter 19

**A/N: Have I told you when I think the end's gonna be yet? **

**Well, if I have that was probably wrong, I think, after this one, there's two chapters left...but, there's a chance it might be one...sorry I'm not able to give you a definite answer yet!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**GPOV**

I decided to pretend to wake up, so Liam didn't know I hadn't slept. I didn't want him trying to make me feel better and start acting like an idiot. He'd done enough of that last night. For God's sake...he's a Strigoi!

I rolled over to find him lying there looking as bored as hell.

"You know, you could get up, do something." I said softly.

He smiled a little, "I know."

I sighed and stood up. Him acting like this was melting my resolve and it was pissing me off.

I opened my bag and started rooting for it.

"What are you looking for?" He asked getting up and walking over to me.

"My toothbrush." I muttered pushing my toothbrush out of the way.

"You should have packed it on top." He said, probably smirking.

"Liam...just...shut up before I hit you." I closed my hand around it and closed my eyes, channelling my magic. Only Spirit, darkness and that ridiculous 'minds' thing.

Liam knew something was up.

"Elle...what are you doing?"

Could he 'feel' the magic or something?

"I've told you. I'm looking for my God damn toothbrush!"

"You're ridiculous." He muttered.

"So are you." I shot back, turning around.

He frowned at the wooden stake in my hand, "Elle...you do realise that can't do anything don't you?"

I shrugged, "Yeah...but I really want to stake you...so...you up for it?"

Liam sighed, "Fine." He spread his arms out, "Stake me."

I rammed the stake into his chest, letting the magic channel through my body. He shuddered, I shuddered and his knees gave in. I released the stake and let him fall.

Liam looked up at me, confusion spread across his features.

"What…what's going on?" He begged closing his eyes.

"I actually don't know." I admitted.

"Damn it Elle…" He groaned.

I frowned. I hated seeing him like that. But…he was still Strigoi, and there wasn't anything I could do. I watched as he lost consciousness and laid back on the floor. I picked him up, somehow, and laid him on the bed.

"Elle" He whispered.

"I'm here." I murmured placing a hand on his forehead.

"Elle it hurts."

"I know." I closed my eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Go." He said quietly, "I know you can't see me like this. Go, and come back later."

"I can't leave you..."

"Yes. You can." His eyes met min and I knew that he wasn't actually thinking about me, he just wanted me out of there.

"All right." I left. I knew he couldn't go anywhere; and even if he did, I actually wasn't that fussed. Because if he did, all it would mean was that it hadn't worked, and there was nothing I could do, ever.

I went for a walk. There wasn't exactly anywhere to walk _to _and I wouldn't leave the building because of Nathan, but, I investigated the hotel. At some point I stopped for breakfast. Not that I was hungry, but a tea was needed.

I gave it an hour. A very long, painful hour, before I went back to Liam. I slowly opened the door, afraid of what I'd find.

The really irritating thing about the room; was that you basically had to walk through an entire other building before you made it to the bed. And the bed was round a corner, so you couldn't see it before you got there. I was sure that was life's way of telling me just how much it really hated me. I picked up my pace, deciding if I walked too slowly I was going to kill myself before I got there.

And there he was. Lying on the bed. Conscious, or unconscious. I couldn't tell from where I was standing. But that wasn't the problem.

Was he alive or dead?

What was he?

Strigoi or Dhampir?...or Moroi?

I walked to the bed and rolled him over, so he was facing me. He was unconscious…or dead. He wasn't breathing, but there was a pulse. He had his tan back, exactly the way it had looked before he'd been turned, and something told me, if he woke up, he'd be Dhampir. But, he wouldn't wake up from a mere shaking. And nothing else worked.

So I had to wait, again. But I had absolutely no idea how long for.

**A/N: Not one of my longest chapters but…I think it was all right, maybe…**

**Please review! **

**I seem to not be getting very many at the moment…probably the cause for my distinct lack of inspiration as I feel no one's reading it**

**Chocorose x**


	24. AN APOLOGY

**A/N: Ok guys,**

**I've been reading through my past chapters, and the beginning ones. And I've discovered it's got a bit...not awful, but boring. Mostly because I'VE lost interest in this.**

**So, I have to apologise for that, I will be finishing this, but, I felt an apology was due!**

****It's not writers block! ********It is just...I'm really, really bored. And that's why I had to post new fanfics, I needed something to spark my imagination. So, if anyone feels like checking out my better writing again, you can take a look at my newer stuff, or my Twilight stuff, as I think they're all a bit better than this.****

**Chocorose x**


	25. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm so sorry for such a long wait! But it's been completely crazy. I've had assessments coming out of my ears. A cold. More homework than I could imagine...but here's the next chapter anyway...THE LAST CHAPTER! lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy! **

**GPOV**

So he was alive. And awake. And a Dhampir. But he was...unstable. _Very _unstable. Not physically, but emotionally. I was afraid to leave him alone for more than five minutes but I also knew fine well he didn't want me in the room.

"Liam, I think I should take you home." I said quietly, "To your parents, not Court."

He nodded, "All right."

I'd already packed up, and so had he, so all we had to do was leave.

"Elle." He caught my arm before we walked out of the door, "I...I'm sorry."

"I know. But it's not your fault Liam. You know that." I said slowly, "I don't...you don't need to apologise. I think we should do this without the Guardians finding out about you. I'm going to call Steve, stay here." I walked out.

"Steve?" I asked when he picked up.

"Gabrielle, what can I do for you?" He asked instantly, he'd realised I didn't have the time for the pleasantries.

"I found Liam. And I've turned him back to a Dhampir, don't ask me how. But I want to get him home, off the radar. The Moroi and Guardian's can't know. Can you give me a hand?"

"Of course. Where are you?"

We exchanged information and then I hung up.

It wasn't very complicated. Fake passports and ID provided by the alchemists. An alchemist escort and private jets. The Guardian's would have no reason to be anywhere near where we would be. It was a simple, probably fool proof plan. But I was sure we'd find a way to screw it up.

**RPOV**

My phone rang. And if I hadn't known better, that phones didn't do that, I would have said it was ringing urgently. I glanced over at Adrian who had an arm around Jill; he'd probably be all right for a few minutes if I took a call.

It was Dimitri.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Gabrielle's gone. Liam appears to have gotten through the wards and taken her. And she's not picking up her phone, there's no activity on her card, we can't find her." He sounded...panicky. I was sure that wasn't true, Dimitri _never _panicked. He never did anything reckless. But it was Gabrielle...with Liam, and _he'd _been the one to lose her.

"Do you want us to come back?"

"No." He sighed, "Adrian shouldn't know. Not yet. But Rose, do you have any idea where they'd go? I know they were going to look for Nathan but...I don't know where they'd be."

"I...I don't know. They could have gone anywhere." I admitted, "Adrian would be most likely to know. I think I should come back. Could you send a Guardian out to meet us? Then I'll come home."

"All right." He hung up.

I was surprised Dimitri hadn't protested. Telling me to stay put, not get into danger, like he always did. But I knew; that if I'd been in his position, I'd have needed him there, maybe that was what he was thinking.

**DPOV**

When Rose eventually got into Court, she was instantly at my side. She didn't mention the guilt that she knew I was...torturing myself with, she jumped straight into action. Finding out exactly what we knew and what we've done.

"Have you actually tried calling Liam?" She suggested.

"We don't have his number."

"Yes you do. We can access her called numbers; at least, I'm sure someone here can do it." She glanced at Hans.

"I'll have it done." He left.

I sighed, "Two minutes here and you've probably found her."

"You needed someone with a level head. And right now, you don't have one." She squeezed my hand.

I nodded, "That's true. What did you tell Adrian?"

"Just that you wanted me to come and reason with Gabrielle about something. He bought it." Rose shrugged.

"Good." I wrapped an arm around her, "Surprising, but good."

**APOV**

I honestly wasn't sure why Rose felt the need to leave. I knew she didn't need to 'reason' with Gabrielle, Dimitri could do it miles better than her, and if he wasn't coping, I'd be needed, not Rose. But, if she wanted to go back to Dimitri, I wasn't going to stop her. If I had the choice I'd be going back to Gabrielle.

Jill sat up in my arms.

"You all right?" I asked.

"You...you love her don't you?"

"Gabrielle?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. I do." I smiled slightly.

"Oh." She looked down.

And that was when I realised what was going on. Jill liked me. I always knew she had but I hadn't realised she still did.

"Jill..."

"I know." She smiled a little, "I know."

Lissa knocked on the living room door as she walked in. She looked…worried.

"What is it?" I asked.

She sighed, "I think you should come with me." She started to leave.

"I'll be back in a minute." I said leaving Jill and following Lissa.

"Gabrielle's been taken by Liam." She said softly.

I paused. Everything stopped.

"How?" I managed to choke out.

"He can get through the wards." Lissa might have sat down, but I'm really not sure, "Another perk."

I leant against the wall to try and steady myself.

"Adrian are you….?"

"I'm fine." I shook it off, "I'm fine."

She eyed me suspiciously, "Adr..."

"I'm _fine."_ I repeated for the third time.

She nodded, "All right."

**GPOV**

Surprisingly, Steve had come personally. I'd have thought he had much better things to be dealing with. Not that I could think of anything specific.

"Let's go." He didn't waste any time. Now that wasn'tsurprising. Not at all. Over the phone, he could be as friendly as hell, but in person he was _all _business.

It was a long flight. Liam was...still a wreck, and I had nothing to say to Steve. I wouldn't know where to been. It had been so long since we'd last met, there was so much to say that I didn't have anything to say. There was no way to just sum up the last few years in a couple of hours of conversation. He knew most of it, I was sure. But if I began, I'd have to say _everything_. And that wasn't something I was prepared to do. It also probably wasn't something he wanted to hear.

The whole flight, I couldn't take my eyes off Liam. I wasn't convinced it would be a safe thing to do. He wouldn't do anything, I knew that, but if he took a turn for the worse, I wanted to see it, discover what set him off.

There was one moment, when Liam looked over at me. And our eyes locked. I saw something then, before the pain flickered across his features and he looked away. Liam still loved me. I wasn't surprised at it. I'd known. But I hadn't realised it was still that strong. I hadn't realised, that he would still jump off a cliff to save me. And that really wasn't what I wanted.

**RPOV**

Once we'd found Liam's number, we then had to decide whether we should call it. Dimitri wasn't too sure. If we did call, he either wouldn't pick up or wouldn't tell us where they were. It could be pointless. But I decided, I'd call it myself. Without Dimitri knowing.

"Hello?" A male voice answered. It was a little shaky, and certainly didn't _sound _Strigoi.

"Liam?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"That's me."

"Could you tell me where you are?"

"On a plane." He said slowly, like he was frowning himself.

"To?"

"Who are you?" He asked, definitely frowning this time.

I sighed, "Rose Hathaway."

He paused for a minute and then hung up.

I groaned and kicked the door. I hadn't expected him to hang up _so _quickly. But...was he Strigoi? He hadn't sounded it...Dimitri probably would have been able to tell. I should have told him first. But knowing him he'd have said no.

Back to square one.

**GPOV**

I knocked on the door and stepped back a little. Liam was slightly out of sight, he was nervous. Kathy opened the door.

"Gabrielle." Her voice was a little higher than normal, probably the surprise, "What are you doing here?"

I reached out and pulled Liam round the corner so she could see him.

"I figured it was about time I returned your son."

Her eyes widened and she threw her arms around him. I did look away. I didn't think I should be watching, but also I couldn't. I should have reacted like that to him myself. If I didn't have Adrian, I know I would have. And that made me feel guilty.

I started to walk away, slowly so I didn't make too much noise, kind of admiring the street. It was on the outskirts of a city, the suburbs I suppose. The kind of place, when I'd been little, the kind of place I'd wanted to live. The kind of place I'd _expected _to live. And now I was living in Court...I couldn't quite decide what was nicer, what was better.

"Gabrielle!" Kathy called as she pulled back from her son.

I turned back, "Yeah?"

"Aren't you...aren't you staying?"

"I..." I wasn't quite sure how to say it, I knew they weren't that connected, they probably didn't know anything about what was going on with the Moroi. After Liam had been turned, they'd left and gone to make a life for themselves. That was something I respected.

"Mum, she's just not." Liam said quietly.

"But why?" she frowned, "You and Liam, you...you were _made _for each other. And now he's back I thought you'd...stay."

I looked down, "I know."

"Look, mum, leave it." Liam sighed.

"No." She shook her head, "I don't understand."

"While I was gone." Liam said slowly, "She found someone else."

"Oh." She suddenly looked...heartbroken, more so than Liam, "Who?"

"Adrian Ivashkov." I said, my voice slightly catching in my throat.

"Right." She nodded slowly, "I see."

"It's not..." I could have sworn I'd seen...disapproval in her eyes, giving me the need to defend myself.

"I know." She said quickly, "I know."

I walked away.

**DPOV**

My phone rang. The Caller ID showed that it was Gabrielle.

"Could you come and pick me up?" She asked quietly.

"Where are you?" I stood up and started to find Rose.

She gave me an address in England.

"Do you want Adrian to come?" I asked.

"Yeah."

**GPOV**

The moment they, he, turned up, I was in his arms.

"Elle." He breathed, wrapping his arms as tightly around me as he could without crushing me, "It's ok," he murmured in my ear, "Everything's all right."

I closed my eyes, calming down as I breathed in his scent. That was all I'd needed.

**RPOV**

Dimitri wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Liam's turned back. We've found another Dragomir, Gabrielle and Adrian can leave. And there'll be a new election, for which Lissa can run, and we're..." I smiled a little, "Very much alive."

He chuckled, "Yes, we are."

**A/N: THE END!**

**Wow, it's kinda weird to be honest, to be finishing the whole storyline of this as it was my first fanfic. Can't decide if I'm pleased or not!**

**Well I've enjoyed writing it, and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted, favourited and read this fanfic! It means a lot!**

**If anyone isn't fed up of me yet, please check out my other fanfics!**

**VA:**

**Teachers Pet: ****A new teacher comes to St Vlads, she's a twenty year old Dhampir with dodgy past. Her charge recently died and she's been moved to the school for a while where she falls for Eddie, and he falls for her. Can they make it work? Or will her past stop her?**

**Assassinating in Blood: Rose is part of a team deep inside the EDA, a secret government agency. Dimitri's her new member, but he's Russian, something that scares the hell out of her. He has to get her to like him, and he has to save her life, a lot.**

**Twilight:**

**Forever's a Curse: What if Edward had an ex that still lived with them? What if she was a powerful vampire with loads and loads of powers? What if she couldn't turn people into vampires and instead her bite turned them on?**

**Rival Love: The Cullens are vampires and own a strip club where Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Jessica and a girl called Christina work. Alice, Rosalie and Bella are vampires. The wolf-pack own a rival strip club and a wolf imprints on one of the strippers!**

**There may be a sort of sequel to this, basically, I MIGHT write one about them reading the future books Gabrielle has. Basically, reading ALL of VA (eventually) with Gabrielle there. Let me know what you think of that! If I do write it, I'll post an A/N on this and on 'Why Save A Life'**

**I know it's the last chapter and you have no motivation to review...but please do let me know how you liked the ending!**

**Chocorose x**


	26. UPDATE

**So…surprise! This is a blanket A/N for all of my work on here. Depending on where you are reading this, you may be wondering why I haven't updated in such a long time and...well, I don't have a reason that I can give you that would satisfy your curiosity.**

**Actually, that's not entirely true. As some of you may know I have started writing on Wattpad. I have found the experience to be a lot more enjoyable than writing on here. The people who write as guests on my work have often been lovely, but, they also often have not been. Now, it wasn't something I noticed myself feeling down about or anything like that, but I did notice that it gave me a slight…aversion to the site. I feel like the nature of anonymous reviewers is something I as a writer on this site need to address.**

**Firstly, if you want to criticise a person's work, at least have the decency to not do it anonymously. It is disgusting. To directly insult an author or their writing without giving them a way by which to contact you just shows you to be exceptionally childish and ignorant. I hate the ability to write reviews as guests on here because it leaves such an easy way for people to write abuse.**

**Secondly, there is a large difference between constructive criticism and just plain rudeness. Simply typing in a review, with a large string of profanities, insults or anything of the sort is not helpful to anyone. I know my writing is not perfect, I know that it is not to everyone's taste, but just throwing insults my way does not help me improve as a writer. It is also particularly ridiculous to post several reviews under different, made up, names which are clearly by the same person. It's laughable that someone would consider that to be a valuable way to spend their time.**

**I would also like to address comments on my older works. I have received several comments since my slight…abandonment of this site on writing which I posted and created when I was very young. I know now, that it is not the best of my ability. To comment on such old work, with such hefty criticism without attempting to read any of the writers new work, to see if there has been an improvement is again, very insulting to a writer.**

**Because of this, I have decided I will be moderating anonymous reviews. I didn't want to, but I refuse to deal with the childishness and ignorance that I have seen on writing which has been personal to me and in many ways document what I have been through as a person. If you don't see a largely abusive, anonymous review that you have written appear on my work, you know why.**

**And finally, a massive thank you to anyone who's stuck with me. I have had some of the most lovely comments on here, some wonderful pieces of encouragement and have been given so much advice on how to improve. I cannot thank anyone who has ever helped me on here enough. I truly appreciate you. This may seem like a massive moan at my readers and I know that is unfair, but I really felt the need to explain why I simply stopped posting. I couldn't do it anymore with the way that anonymous reviews were going. There is so much in the 'real' world that is more important to me, and I refuse to let people on here, who are choosing to remain so **_**completely **_**anonymous make me feel like shit about myself.**

**Now, to those of you who are reading my current stories (Teacher's Pet and Shooting Through the Looking Glass). I will be posting. It has been such a long time since I have even looked at my work on here that it will be a slow process. I am currently re-reading Teacher's Pet, Assassinating in Blood and Shooting Through the Looking Glass in order to work out where my train of thought was for any of them. There will be updates on both of my ongoing works by September 2014. I am so sorry for the wait, really I am. But I can't force myself to write, and I won't force myself to write. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Chocorose x**


End file.
